DO YOU EVEN REALLY LOVE ME?
by creppylover
Summary: esta es la misma historia de DO YOU LOVE ME?,pero esta si se va a entender (espero o-o). como decia. Corey dijo algo que no debia haber dicho y las consecuensias son estas. Carri esta triste,sus amigos confusos y enojados,Larry preocupado al igual que Kim y Konnie y una gran sorpresa inesperada para Konnie al final. (SOY MALA EN SUMMARYS)


hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. sip,estoy devuelta,y con el mismo fic que subi hace poco pero no se le entendía ni un carajo :DDD. EEENNN FIIIIN,como sea,no se como subir capitulos seguidos,es por eso que me tardo un chorro en subir nuevos fics,porque mis fics son COMPLETOS, no de en parte en parte. expecto por ese otro,pero ya ni me acuerdo como se subian cap seguidos,pero basta de chacharas aqui el fic. - ¿Do You love me? -Diálogo- -"pensamientos"- -'susurros'- [canciones o traducciones] -~tarareo~- /letreros,cartas o hojas/ "Radio o T.V" ••Lugares•• Todos tienen 18 años, aún con el mismo atuendo (XD),menos Corey que llevaba una chamarra negra con el logo de su banda al costado. _ -¡Estoy arto!- Grito Corey entrando al garaje y asotando una puerta que estaba al frente suyo,al asotarla,la puerta se cayó. -no me digas,¿otra pelea con Carrie?- Pregunta Kin sentado en el sillón junto a Kon y Laney. -¡la vi besarse con mi mejor amigo!- Dice todo enojado -¿Roy?-pregunta Kin -¿Yoyo?-pregunta Kon -¿Carl?-pregunta Laney -¿Martín?-pregunta Kin -¿Luis?-pregunta Laney -¿Fran?-pregunta Kon -¿Daniel?-pregunta Kin -¿David?-pregunta Laney -¿Chris?-pregunta Kon -no lo creo,Chris tiene 29-dice Laney -pero es el mejor amigo de Corey- Dice Kon -¡NO!,¡estoy hablando de Lenny!- -Emm…Core,yo creo que estas malinterpretado,Lenny sólo estaba …- Trataba de decir Laney pero Corey la interrumpe. -¡besándose con Carrie!,¡voy a matarlo!,¡a el,por besarla,y a Carrie por engañarme!- -Corey,seguro hay una explicación,digo,sólo pasó una vez- -si,es la primera vez que besa a un chico a mis espaldas,pero la eh visto salir con otros chicos a una cita- -ay por favor Core,ya sabes que ella es algo popular en la universidad y todos quieren salir con ella- -¿¡y ella porque los acepta!?- -¿y yo que voy a saber?-preguntan Kin,Kon y Laney. -¿¡pero yo que le hice!?,¿¡qué le hice para que ella me hiciera eso!? -no lo se,¿porqué no le preguntas?-le dice Kin -¿¡crees que le voy a decir!?,¡no le quiero dirigir la palabra!,¡es más!,¡ni siquiera la quiero ver!,¡estoy muy enojado ahora!- -eso significa,¿qué no va a haber practica?-pregunta Kon -¿tu qué crees?- -…que…¿no?- -acertaste- Corey sube las escaleras y abre la puerta y se retira. -Ayyyy- Se queja Laney agarrandose la cabeza. -lo se- Dicen al unísono los hermanos. _1 semana después_ Carrie Pov ¿Porqué aún no me ah llamado?,ya pasó una semana,ni siquiera me viene a ver,cada vez que voy a su garaje la puerta esta cerrada,en la escuela me evita,¿qué demonios le sucede? _otra semana después_ ¡Ok,esto es el colmo!,¡primero ni me presta ni la mínima atención!,¡segundo me ignora cada día!,¡tercero lo veo salir con otras chicas a mis espaldas!,¡desde que salimos el jamás se preocupó por mi oh me escuchaba!. No entiendo como nos volvimos novios,ni siquiera se porque me enamore de el en primera,si me hubiera enamorado de Lens en primero…talves Lenny me tendría como novia como el siempre quiso,Corey podría salir con quien quisiera sin que yo me preocupe…y talves yo si tendría un novio que me quiera y me valore. Fin del Pov de Carrie -oye Carrie-gritan Kim y Konnie dirigiéndose hacia Carrie que estaba recargada en los casilleros de brazos cruzado -hola chicas,¿qué sucede?- -Lenny hablo con la organizadora de fiestas,y nos dejo tocar en la fiesta de primavera-dice Kim -¿enserió?,¡eso es genial!- -si,el siempre hace esto,ya sabes como es el,preocupándose por la banda y todo eso-dice Konnie -"al ver lo importante que la banda era para mi,por eso se preocupa mucho…aunque ahora no se porque se sigue preocupando si yo lo rechace"- -Carrie…¿sigues ahí?- Kin truena los dedos en la cara de Carrie haciendo que ella reaccioné -¿eh?,¿qué?,eh si,sí,claro…¿qué?- -te estábamos diciendo que Lenny se encargara de todo para mañana,dijo que tu sólo debes de escribir la canción-Le dice Kim -¡oh si!,are eso…- -nos vemos en el garaje- Se despiden las gemelas yéndose a otro lado. Carrie suspira y abre su casillero,ahí tenía varios libros y un espejo,al abrir el casillero,se ve a Corey reflejado en el espejo cruzado de brazos,ella se sorprende y se da vuelta. -¡me asustaste!-dice ella algo enojada. -quiero hablar contigo- -ah,¿ahora si me quieres hablar?,después de que no te vi por 2 semanas,jamás me has llamado oh venir a verme- -¡Solo cállate y déjame hablar!- Carrie se calla sorprendida -dame tu mano- Carrie extiende su mano y Corey la toma de la muñeca y la arrastra hacia el armario -¡ay!,oye cuidado,me lastimas- Ambos entran al armario y Corey cierra la puerta con candado -¿¡o-oye que haces!?,¡abre la puerta!- -¡no hasta que me digas porque besaste a Lenny y porque sales con otros chicos!?- -¿qué?- -¡contéstame!- -Riffin yo…- -¿¡porqué lo hiciste!? -¿¡quieres saber porque!?- -eso te acabo de decir ¬¬- -¡es porque tu jamás me prestabas atención,no me escuchabas y jamás te has preocupado por mi.- -me estoy preocupando por ti ahora- -no es cierto,sólo me estas interrogando para saber si bese a Lenny oh no,¿y te digo algo?,¡si lo bese!- -¿¡y como porque!?- -¡porqué!..no te puedo decir…se lo prometí a Lenny- -más bien dicho a tu nuevo novio- -¿¡pero que estupideces estas diciendo!?,¡el no es mi novio!- -¿¡pero desearías que lo fuera no!?- Carrie se se sorprende un poco por lo que el había dicho pero luego frunce el seño. -¡pues sí!,¡si desearía!,¡el si me valora,no como tu!- -¿¡yo no te valoro!?,¡sería al revés!,¡tu no me valoras a mi!- -¡eso no es verdad,desde que yo te declare,tu jamás has mostrado una pista de interés en mi,oh algo por el estilo!- -¿¡y quieres saber porque jamás eh mostrado interés!?,¡porqué nunca me gustaste!,¡sólo sentí lástima y…- Corey se tapa rápidamente la boca y abre los ojos como platos. -eh…Carrie yo…- -'déjame salir'- Dice ella por lo bajó mientras la sombra de su gorro cubría sus ojos. -Carrie yo no quise…- -dije…¡qué me dejes Salir!- Carrie golpea a Corey en el cachete con el puño. -ssssss….¡argh!…- Corey se soba la mejilla mientras su mirada reflejaba dolor. -Carrie,por favor escúchame- -¡que me dejes salir eh dicho!,¡habré la maldita puerta ahora!- -…e-esta bien…- Corey rompe la cerradura y Carrie sale de ahí más rápida que Flash. -¿pero qué diablos hice?- Corey se toma la cabeza y se sienta en el piso,luego siente dolor otra vez y se agarra la mejilla. -agh!,ella tiene un puño muy duro. -Emm…disculpe…¿me podrías pasar la escoba?- Corey mira hacia arriba y se topa con el conserje -Emm…seguro- Corey toma la escoba y se la da -gracias- El conserje toma la escoba y se va de ahí silbando -ok eso fue raro- (THAT WAS WEIRD TRANSITION) Se ve a Lenny hablando junto con Kin y Kon cerca de los bebederos -y luego ella dijo "oohh" y yo dije "waaahh",después ella dijo que alguien le dijo que le dijo a ese alguien "Yhea"- Contaba Kon a su amigo pelirrojo y a su hermano. -no tengo idea porque me junto con ustedes,pero caen bien- Dice Lenny extrañado pero luego ve caminar a Carrie y ve que un aura oscura la rodeaba. -wow,Carrie,¿te sientes bien?- -¿eh?,oh si,sólo me duele un poco el estómago por la lasaña que comi ayer,pero oye,¿qué tal te va con Lanes?,¿no se enojó?- -no,después de todo ella ya sabía esto,se lo había dicho desde antes de…tu sabes- -¿de qué están hablando?- Pregunta Kin y Kon al unísono -de…nada que les importé- Dice Lenny cruzado de brazos algo molesto. -bueno,tengo que irme,adiós- Carrie se despide y se aleja de ellos. -que raro,usualmente ella habla mucho,apenas dijo unas palabras- Dice Lenny -ya sabes lo que dijo,esta enferma- Dice Kin a su amigo pelirrojo -no…yo conozco muy bien lo que le pasa,eh visto esa expresión unas 7 veces- -déjate de tanto misterio,¿qué cosa es?- Pregunta Kon cruzado de brazos y todo ansioso -que no les voy a decir- -por favor- Dicen al unísono los 2 haciendo una carita de perrito -no,y déjenme en paz,ya que no les voy a decir- Lenny se retira dejando a los 2 hermanos confundidos y llenos de misterio. _ Corey estaba sentado bajo el árbol del patio de la escuela. -¿porqué demonios le dije eso?- -¡oye ehostiæ!- Grita Roy yendo hacia su amigo y se sienta al lado de el. -¿qué quieres Roy?,no estoy de humor ahora- -¿porqué?,¿qué te pasa?- -es algo personal- -ahh,ya entiendo,de seguro le dijiste algo a Carrie y no puedes remediarlo- -¿cómo sabes eso?- -por favor Corey,soy yo,¿cómo no saberlo?- -en eso tienes razón,pero hice algo que no puede ser remediado- -¿qué hiciste?- -es una larga historia- -tengo tiempo- -bien,todo comenzó cuando empece a notar que Carrie estaba saliendo a citas con otros chicos…- Minutos pasaron hasta que Corey término de relatar,Roy tenía una cara de disgusto y enojo al escuchar lo que le había contado Corey. -pero Corey,¿¡porqué demonios le dijiste eso!?- -estaba enojado y…- -si,se que estabas enojado,yo me enojaría si viera a Mack saliendo con otros chicos,pero yo confió en ella de que jamás me engañaría,y si la veo besándose con otro,le preguntare el porque,talves me enojaría y le gritaría,pero jamás le diría que sólo salí por ella por lástima y que no la amo- -Pero Mack es Mack,y tu no conoces a Carrie- -es cierto,no la conozco del todo,pero se que ella es muy sensible y enamoradiza,escucha viejo,no puedo ayudarte con esto,por más que quisiera,aquí, el único que puede ayudarte eres tu mismo- -lo se- -bueno,tengo que irme,le prometí a Mack que la llevaría al cine con Fionna y Yoyo- Roy se levanta del césped y empieza a alejarse. -ah,y un consejo ehostiæ,si Vuelves a decirle eso a Carrie oh a cualquier otra chica,te romperé esa cara de niño lindo que tienes- -e-esta bien,entiendo el punto- Dice Corey algo asustado por la actitud de su Rubio amigo -ah y…suerte con eso- -gracias,y que te diviertas en el cine…Rubio de bote que usa Nutrisse barato- Corey se ríe ante ese acto y a Roy le sale una venita anime en la cabeza. -¿¡porqué no entienden que soy Rubio natural!?- Roy se ajusta su mochila y se aleja de ahí algo molesto. Corey se levanta del pasto,toma su mochila y se aleja de ahí. -creo que fui demasiado celoso,creo que debería de pedirle disculpas- Corey entra a la escuela al escuchar la campana. _ -ok,NewMans,nos vemos en mi garaje a las 4 para practicar- Dice Carrie hacia su banda -seguro Carrie- Dicen al unísono Connie y Kim -nos vemos- Carrie se despide sonriente y se aleja,unos segundos después,cuando pierden de vista a Carrie,Connie y Kim toman a Lenny del collarín y lo pegan a la pared. -¿qué le hiciste?- Pregunta Connie -¿sabes algo del porque actúa así?- Pregunta Kim -sólo le diré algo,Corey es el número 8- Lenny se quita las manos de Connie encima y se aleja de ahí sorprendiendo a las 2 chicas. -ay no- Dice Connie preocupada. -'ese bastardo'- Susurra Kim. -hay que hacer algo esta vez,ya van 8 veces hermana,¡8 veces!- -me temo que no podemos hacer eso sis,Carrie nos había dicho la sexta vez que no interfiriéramos- Kim se aleja de ahí y Connie la sigue. _ Carrie se encuentra caminando por el parque hasta que se topa con alguien y cae al suelo. -lo siento- Se disculpa Carrie -no importa yo…¿Carrie?- Carrie abre los ojos en par en par y ve a su ex-novio,Corey,en frente de ella. -ah,eres tu- -también me alegra verte-Dice Corey sarcástico y ella suspira y se aleja.-¡no espera,no quise ofenderte!- -perdón,pero llego tarde a la práctica- -no,Carrie,espera- Corey la toma del brazo y ella voltea. -¡sueltame!- -no,Carrie,quiero disculparme,no debí de decirte eso,lo lamento- -no se sí creerte,mira,es mejor así- -no,no es mejor,yo te amo- -¿enserió?,¿tu me amas?,ja,es gracioso-Corey la mira con algo de esperanza y confundido-cada vez que alguien me dice eso termina dejándome. Carrie se aleja dejando a Corey muy confundido. -Carrie,lamento mucho,mucho,mucho,mucho,haberte dicho eso,no lo decía enserió,sólo…deje que los celos me consumieran,es todo- -¿es todo?,¿¡es todo!?,¡me dijiste algo que jamás te voy a perdonar!,¡sólo saliste por mi por lástima!,¿¡es así como tu me vez!?,¿¡cómo una chica que da lástima!?- -no,yo jamás dije eso,estaba enojado y… -¿sabes algo?,sólo cállate,¡te odio!,¡te odio!- Carrie comienza a golpear a Corey en el pecho mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas,Corey la toma de las manos,la acerca a el y la abraza. -Carrie,quiero que me escuches,de verdad lo lamento,se lo que te dije,y me arrepiento de decirlo,no se porqué lo dije,es que…estoy celoso de que salgas con esos chicos- -ya no estarás celoso-Corey la mira-porque tu y yo…ya no somos nada. -pero Carrie…- -¡no!,ya me decidí,adiós Riffin,y más vale que estés lejos mío- Carrie se separa de el y se aleja de ahí. Corey suspira,se pone su capucha y se va de ahí con las manos en los bolsillos. -talves si le ruego- Se dijo para si mismo Corey mientras veía a Carrie alejarse hasta perderla de vista. _ A la mañana siguiente,era sábado,Carrie se encontraba desayunando,esta vez,tenía una blusa negra,un pants de mesclilla,los mismos zapatos,y no llevaba su gorra. -Carrie,iré a casa de Nick a cuidar a su abuelo,no tardo- Se despide Mina de su hermana. -esta bien sis- Minutos después,Carrie se encontraba viendo la T.V hasta que oye el timbre,ella se levanta,abre la puerta y ve a Corey sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Ella frunce el seño poniendo a Corey nervioso. -este…bueno yo,sabes que quiero disculparme,por…tu sabes,en fin,¿me personas?- -no- Dice ella secamente. -por favor,de verdad de verdad lo siento,jamás pensé en lastimarte,jamás debí lastimarte,de verdad me siento terrible por lo que te dije,por favor perdóname- Carrie suspira y lo mira. -e-escucha Riffin…simplemente,no puedo disculparte,ya me ah pasado eso antes y con todas esas experiencias que tuve…aprendí en no confiar en nadie,más que mis amigos- -pero Carrie,almenos dame una explicación,oh una oportunidad- -te daré una sola pista,así entenderás porque no te quiero perdonar…Kim,Connie y Lenny,buscalos y diles que el número 8 sigue recorriendo el arrollo- -¿eso qué significa?- -sólo…diles,¿ok?,no puedo explicarte eso yo- Carrie cierra la puerta en su cara y sube a su habitación. _ Lenny,Connie y Kim,se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del parque hasta que las 2 chicas ven a Corey acercar-celes. -¿qué quieres Corey?- Pregunta Kim en tono seco. -bueno,Carrie me dijo que … El número 8 sigue recorriendo el arrollo,la verdad no se que significa,pero me dijo que ustedes me explicarían el porque no me perdona- Los 3 se miran así mismo y luego asienten. -ven,siéntate,te contaremos una historia- Le dice Connie. -cuando Carrie tenía 12,ella estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Ángel,ella siempre le lanzaba miradas indiscretas y el lo notaba,2 meses después de eso,Carrie se le declaró y el acepto,eran una pareja muy unida,llevaban como 3 meses saliendo,pero luego se acercaba el 14 de febrero y Carrie no sabía que regalarle,estaba demasiado alterada e incluso no comía,no dormía por eso,justo en ese día,ella escribió una canción para el. La hermana de Carrie nos consiguió una tocada, y ahí fue donde le iba a dar el regalo…pero… (FlashBack) -chicos,¿han visto a Ángel?,me llamo diciendo que estaba aquí- Pregunta Carrie a sus amigos. -talves este buscándote- Le responde Kim -mejor iré a buscarlo yo,en lo sabe buscar muy bien que digamos- -suerte- Dicen al unísono las 2 hermanas mientras Lenny se cruzaba de brazos algo molesto. Carrie estaba buscando a Angel,hasta que porfin lo ve en una fuente de queso. Ella se acerca a el y le toca el hombro,el se voltea con una sonrisa pero luego se desvanece al verla. -hola Angel- -oh,hola Carrie,¿qué haces aquí?- -bueno te iba dar una sorpresa para este día y tu me llamaste diciendo que estabas aquí- -¿eh?,así,cierto- Dice el algo nervioso. -¿ocurre algo?- -no,nada,¿porqué no mejor vas con tus amigos,deben de estar preocupados?- -no,ya les dije que te iba a buscar- -bueno…es que- -oye amor,no había de manzana así que te traje sprite,¿esta bien así?- Una chica pelinegra y vestido rosa le entrega una botella de sprite a Angel. -si,esta bien,Angie- -¿y quien es ella?- Pregunta Angie viendo a Carrie. -es sólo una amiga del colegio,Carrie,te presento a Angie…m-mi novia- Carrie estaba atónita,pero luego sonríe y estrecha la mano con Angie. -mucho gusto,yo soy Carrie…amiga de Angel- Dice Carrie con un nudo en la garganta. -y yo Angie,novia de Angel- -si,ya me di cuenta-dice ella viendo a Angel decepcionada-¿y cuanto llevan saliendo?- -como por…3 meses y medio- Dice Angel. -oh,bueno,los dejo a ustedes dos solos,creo que mis amigos deben de estar preocupados,fue un gusto conocerte Angie- -si,igualmente- Carrie se aleja de ahí conteniendo las lágrimas,al llegar con su banda ellos la miran confundidos. -¿qué no encontraste a Angel?- Pregunta Connie -¿alguien quiere algo de tomar?- -¿algo paso?- Pregunta Kim -les traeré soda- Carrie se aleja pero Lenny la detiene. -Carrie,dinos que paso- Carrie comienza a llorar mientras sus amigos la veían. -Angel…tiene una novia,ella tuvo novia después de que saliera conmigo- -¿¡qué!?- Gritan al unísono los 3 amigos. -Amiga,lo siento tanto- Dice Connie abrazándola mientras Carrie lloraba más y más. -Carrie,esta bien,el no te merecía,fue y siempre será un idiota- Le dice Lenny y luego ella lo abraza sonrojandolo un poco. -ya no te sientas mal amiga,ya verás que ese bastardo lo pagara caro,nadie se mete con Carolina Kendall Beff- -gracias amigos- Todos la abrazan. (Fin del FlashBack) -lo mismo paso 7 veces- contó Kim-primero con Angel,luego con Fernando,tercero George,cuarto Lucke,siguiente Mario,sexto…Steve…,los demas le hicieron lo mismo,pero Steve…el fue el que se paso.- -Carrie salió con Steve-contaba Lenny-un chico de 16 años,Moreno,pelo negro y argentino,el día 18 de Enero le dijo a Carrie que lo viera en el gimnasio,pero eso fue un gran error- (FlashBack) Carrie entro al gimnasio,todas las luces estaban apagadas. -¿Steve?,¿Steve dónde estas?- Carrie se pone en medio de la cancha de fútbol y las luces se prendieron. Todos los alumnos (menos GrojBand) estaban ahí,sentados en las gradas. -¿pero qué?,¿qué pasa aquí?- -hola Carrie linda- Carrie se voltea a su derecha al por la voz de Steve. -cariño,¿qué hacen todos ellos aquí?,¿y porqué me dijiste que viniera?- -para que todos se enteren- -¿enterarse de que?- -¿de qué más Amor?,de tus secretos- -¿¡qué!?- Dos chicos toman a Carrie y la sientan en una silla,ambos la toman de los hombros para que no escape. -¿porqué?- Pregunta Carrie y Steve se le acerca. -hay amor,¿qué no te has dado cuenta aún?- -n-no,¿de qué debería de darme cuenta?- -que todo lo que te dije desde el día que te me declaraste fue mentira- -¿o-ósea?- -que yo no te amo,y por cada cosa que me has dicho y o regalado,es cada cosa que revelare- -¡no!- Steve toma un altavoz y mira hacia el público. -¡atención todos,sean bienvenidos,y gracias por venir,hoy revelare los más oscuros secretos de mi ex-novia Carrie Beff,que por cierto,ni siquiera se llama Carrie,su nombre completo es Carolina Kendall Beff!- Steve comienza a caminar mientras veía a la multitud. -Carrie jamás ah vivido en PeaceVille,ella vivió en Texas,donde trabajaba en una granja,así es,ella es una vaquera campesina- Carrie trataba de zafarse pero los dos chicos se lo impedían. -su papá fue arrestado ya que lo encontraron con hierba,más hierba de lo que un ser humanó puede consumir.A los 11 años Carrie comió la comida de su gato,le tiene miedo a los truenos y rayos,cuando tenía 13 su mamá la tenia que ayudar a ponerse el brasier- Carrie soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas mientras oía y veía a toda esa gente reírse. -y lo más importante,es que con todo los novios que ah tenido,resulta que salían con otras o lo hacían por una apuesta- -¡Basta!- Grita Carrie pero el aún seguía esparciendo secretos oh chismes cada vez peor,Carrie no lo soporto más y pateo a los dos que la sostenían y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. (Fin Del FlashBack) -no puedo creer que le hiciera eso-Dice Corey-¿y el séptimo? -Carlos fue el septimo-explica Connie-el no le hizo nada malo,se disculpó con ella después de que le dijera que perdió una apuesta..ahora…tu eres el octavo,pero tu fuiste demasiado lejos,desde el 5to,ella jamás confió en nadie,pero el amor la cegó,Carrie creyó que tu la amabas de verdad,que esta vez si encontró el amor verdadero,pero tenías que arruinado…tu…¡bastardo!- Kim iba a golpearlo pero Connie lo detiene. -tranquila hermana- -yo…se que no debí decírselo,y lamento mucho eso,pero deje que los celos me llenarán por completo,quiero que ella me disculpé pero…todo es en vano- Corey se entristeció un poco y luego Lenny suspiro. -Corey…Carrie no te engañaba,si,ella me beso,pero fue porque yo,desde hace mucho la amaba,me rechazo,hace 5 días me beso,pero no te engañaba,lo hizo ya que ese era mi deseo desde hace años- -¿qué?,demonios,ahora me siento más idiota- -deberías,pero ahora,debemos irnos- Dice Connie levantándose -¿a dónde van?- -a practicar,y Corey,no faltes a la fiesta de la escuela- Le dice Kim -no iba a faltar,mi banda y yo vamos a tocar- -genial,bueno,no tenemos que ir,bye- Se despide Kim y los tres se van al igual que Corey pero en otra dirección. _ Días pasaron,había llegado el baile de primavera,todos llevaban una ropa casual,el gimnasio estaba decorado con globos,serpentinas y así. Todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que un chico vestido como Michael Jackson tomo el micrófono. "¡Hola todo mundo!,¿se están divirtiendo?" A la respuesta del chico todos aplaudieron y gritaron de la emoción. "Eso era lo quería escuchar,ahora para animar esta fiesta,¡Los NewMans!" Todos aplauden y ellos subieron al escenario. Carrie llevaba una blusa blanca y holgada que dejaba en vista sus hombros,tenía una escritura en el medio que decía "WHAT THE HELL"con pantalones de mesclilla,converses azul rayo,no tenía su gorro,llevaba varias pulseras y las uñas pintadas de azul. Kim llevaba una blusa negra holgada que le llegaba hasta la cadera,tenía el nombre de RAMONES con rojo sangre y una imagen de ellos,unos short rasgados de mesclilla y botas negras. Connie tenía una blusa negra con varios detalles rojos,una falda de mesclilla,mallas rojas,botas negras y pulseras con picos. Lenny tenía una camiseta negra con una nota musical blanca en medio rodeada de varias notas musicales de colores,una blusa verde neón de manga larga debajo arremangada,su mismo pantalón e botas. -hola,esta canción va dedicada a Corey Riffin- Carrie mira hacia la multitud en busca de Corey hasta que porfin lo localiza en medio del gimnasio junto a su banda. Corey llevaba una camiseta negra,un pantalón de mesclilla,converses azules y no llevaba su gorro. Laney tenía una blusa que le llegaba a sus rodillas de color gris que decía Aéreo en el medio,unas mallas rojas,botas negras,su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba peinado hacia un lado. Kim y Kon llevaban una camiseta gris con el sello de GrojBand,una chaqueta negra,sus pantalones y zapatos de siempre. Ella se pone un poco nerviosa,aprieta su guitarra y voltea hacia Connie. -l-la cuenta Connie- -¡1-2-3-4!- [Carrie] You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy All my life I've been good but now woah I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me You can save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell? What What What What the hell? So what if I go out on a million dates? (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy All my life I've been good but now ooooh I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell? You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed All my life I've been good but now ooooh I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about All my life I've been good but now ooooh I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell? You say that I'm messing with your head boy i like messing in ur bed yeah i'm messing with ur head when i'm messing with u in bed la,la,la,la,la,la la ,la la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron. -gracias,aquí esta la siguiente- [Carrie] You know that Im a crazy bitch I do what I want, when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control But you dont really give a shit Ya go with it, go with it, go with it Cause your fucking crazy Rock n roll You said hey Whats your name? It took one look and Now Im not the same. Yeah, you said Hey And since that day, You stole my heart And youre the one to blame Yeah And thats why I smile. Its been a while Since everyday and everything has felt this Right and now You turn it all around And suddenly youre all I need The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile. Last night I blacked out, I think. What did you, what did you put in my drink? I remember making out and then Oh oh I Woke up with a new tattoo Your name was on me and my name was on you. I would do it all over again You-ou said hey (hey) Whats your name? (whats your name?) It took one look and Now Im not the same. Yeah, you said Hey (hey) And since that day, (since that day) You stole my heart and youre the one to blame And thats why I smile. Its been a while Since everyday and everything has felt this right And now You turn it all around And suddenly youre all I need The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile. The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile. You know that Im a crazy bitch I do what I want, when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control You know that Im a crazy bitch I do what I want, when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control And thats why I smile. Its been a while Since everyday and everything has felt this right And now You turn it all around And suddenly youre all I need The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile. The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile Carrie sonríe,toma algo de aire,ve a Larry y voltea hacia la multitud esperando encontrar a Corey,y porfin lo localiza,se sorprende al verlo llorar,pero,su cara era de alegría. Corey estaba dejando el gimnasio y ella se sorprende un poco. -gracias por escucharnos,DJ,ponle la música- Avisa Carrie y todos empiezan a emocionarse y bailar. Carrie sale del gimnasio en busca de Corey pero no lo encuentra en ningún lado,ella corre por los pasillos,ve en los salones y nada,ninguna señal de el,ni en el baño oh en el patio trasero. -¿dónde esta?,no se puede salir tan rápido de la escuela- Carrie sale de la escuela en busca de Corey,su cara se ilumina,era tan obvio,su garaje,el debe de estar en el garaje. Ella corre hacia la casa de Corey,más bien dicho,a su garaje. Estaba en frente del garaje,no lo piensa dos veces y abre el garaje…no estaba ahí. Ella suspira y cierra el garaje. -¿qué haces aquí?- Carrie voltea y se encuentra con Corey,tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. -yo…vine a buscarte- -¿para qué?,deberías de estarte divirtiendo en la fiesta- Dice el abriendo la puerta del garaje y entrando en el. -yo… -escucha Carrie,estoy bien así,se lo que te sucedió,y realmente lo siento,no sabía lo duro que habías sufrido,así que,si me odias y ya no me quieres hablar nunca más,si ya no quieres regresar con migo estoy bien,pero almenos quisiera ser tu amigo.- Carrie estaba soltando lágrimas y lo abraza. -¡no quiero ser sólo tu amiga,te amo!-el la abraza-jamás me había pasado esto con los demás chicos,tu eres el primero al que quiero perdonar y perdono.- -entonces,¿estamos bien?- -te sigo odiando,y estoy molesta por lo que pasó en el armario del conserje…pero…,con todas estas locuras,y después de meditarlo un poco,creo que si estamos bien- Corey sonríe y la abraza aún más. -perdón por haberte dicho esas cosas,jamás lo dije enserió,sólo estaba enojado y celoso,lo único cierto era que lamento mucho haberte dicho eso- -lo se-Carrie lo abraza.-pero,tengo una pregunta… Corey la mira y ella a el. -¿tu me amas?- Corey sonríe y la mira fijamente en los ojos. -¿tu qué crees?- Corey la besa y ella le corresponde. Mientras se besaban,una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Carrie,al separase por falta de aire Corey la levanta y la carga en forma de novia de bodas. -¿q-que,adonde vamos?- -al parque-dice Corey-a por cierto,eres MIA ahora,y no déjate que ningún hombre se te acerque.- -"Corey"- Pensaba Carrie toda sonrojada. -te amo Carrie,jamás dudes de eso- -d-deja de decir eso…e-es muy cursi…- Le dice Carrie toda nerviosa y sonrojada. -¿entonces que quieres que te diga?- -b-bueno… Carrie acerca a Corey a su cara y lo besa profundamente,el la deja de cargar y la pone en frente de el,ella pone una mirada confunda luego el la empieza a besar,ambos se separan por la falta de demasiado rojos. -eso fue…asombroso- Dice Corey algo embobado. -jiji,creo que hay que volver al baile-dice Corey toda sonrojada y feliz-no se sí tu banda vaya a tocar. -creo que pueden esperar- Corey se preparaba para otro beso pero Carrie lo detiene. -ah-ah,no besos hasta después del baile- -bien-dice Corey algo decepcionado,quería seguir besando a Carrie por un poco más de tiempo.-¿vamos ahora?- -ahora suena perfecto- _ Corey y sus amigos estaban arriba del escenario,cada quien en sus respectivos puestos. -¡hola todo el mundo,nosotros somos GrojBand!-toda la gente empieza a aplaudir-quiero dedicar esta canción a Carrie Beff. Corey mira a Carrie y ella se sonroja,el voltea hacia Kon. -la cuenta Kon- -¡1-2-3-4!- [Corey] All my friends are coming over And I hope nobody told her She has a way of turning sunshine into rain (En la multitud se ve a Carrie cruzada de brazos mientras sonreía) I've got on that shirt she hates I just know that face she'll make Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain (El le guiña un ojo haciéndola sonrojar) She never drives her car, she drives me crazy She went out of gas, and somehow I'm to blame I'll take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (Kin y Kon:so come back home) She I'll pick a fight for no good reason She knows I'll never leave I love her half to death, But shes killing me All my friends, they say I like her But I know behind my back, they all think the same things, that I do… She spends her daddys credit card, And says that Im the one whos lazy Shes like a dream and a nightmare coming true (Carrie rueda los ojos mientras sonreía) Ill take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (Kin y Kon:so come back home) Shell pick a fight for no good reason She knows Ill never leave I love her half to death, But shes killing me And I wouldn,t have it any other way She can change her clothes She can change her hair But she always be the same (Ella pone sus manos en sus caderas y levanta una ceja) So I went out and bought her roses She complained about the thorns I caught her smiling And thats what I do it for Ill take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (Kin y Kon:so come back home) Shell pick a fight for no good reason She knows Ill never leave ¡I love her half to death! Oh yeah, ¡I love her half to death! Ill take her out and drop her off On the outskirts of our town Ill leave a trail of roses thatll lead back home (Kin y Kon:so come back home) Shell pick a fight for no good reason She knows Ill never leave I love her half to death, But shes killing me… … Shes killing me Oh ohhh Toda la gente aplaude y Carrie sólo estaba demasiado sonrojada. -la siguiente canción va dedicada a todas esas parejas,así que más vale que tomen a sus parejas- [Corey] Last summer we met. We started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened. And all of it came. We were never the same. Those nights everything felt like magic. And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew. I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment every day of of my life. You're on my mind, all the time. It's true. How long till I stop pretending. What we have is never ending. Oh..oh—o. If all we are is just a moment. Don't forget me because I want it. I can't help myself. I think about you. Ooo..ooo. I think about you. Yeah. I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment every day of my life. You're on my mind, all the time it's true. I think about you. You, you, you, you. Al terminar de la canción,ellos 4 bajaron del escenario. -¡Hey chicos!-Kim y Connie llaman la atención de los 4,ellos voltean y las dos le hacen una seña de que van hacia ellas dos,estaban en el patio de la escuela junto a Carrie y Larry. -¿qué pasa?- Pregunta Kin a Kim -vengan,tenemos que mostrarles algo realmente increíble- Les dice Connie -¿qué es?- Pregunta Corey. -Bueno,llamaron a Lenny y no me lo van a creer pero-empezaba a decir Carrie-le dijeron que quieren que GrojBand y NewMans hagan una gira por todo el País. -¿¡qué!?,¿¡enserio!?- Pregunta los cuatro sorprendidos. -¡si!- Dicen al unísono Kim y Connie. -¡eso es increíble,nuestra primera gira!- Gritan Kin y Kon. -¡estoy tan feliz que hasta podría… Laney toma a Lenny y lo besa en los labios el abre los ojos como platos,no se esperaba eso de su novia,lo único que hizo fue corresponderle. -wow,simplemente wow- Dice Kim al ver a los dos pelirrojos besarse. -y no son los únicos- Kon apunta a Carrie y a Corey que también se estaban besando. -bueno…almenos todo término bien- Dice Kin -¿Connie?-Connie voltea al ver a Carl ahí parado,su cara era de extrema tristeza,el tenía un traje de los 80 color rojo-¿eso es verdad?,¿te vas de gira? -Cari…-Connie se acerca a el y el la abraza. -¡no quiero que te vayas,me quedare sólo!.- -yo…lo siento Carl,pero debo de hacer esto- -¡no!,¡no quiero quedarme aquí sólo!- Grita el mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas,Kim,Kin,Kon,Larry,Laney,Corey y Carrie veían la escena. -Carl…- -no quiero perderte…no quiero que te alejes de mi…- Kim,Kin y Kon empezaron a llorar también,esa escena era demasiado triste. La verdad,era que Connie y Carl eran demasiado unidos,cuando Carl se enteró que Connie se iba a ir de vacaciones a Japón por unos meses,a el lo molestaban,a el le llego una llamada diciendo que Connie estaba en el hospital,desde entonces,no quiere que Connie se vaya a algún lugar donde almenos alguien que el conozca o el la acompañe. -no me alejare de ti Carl,pero sabes que esto es nuestra gran oportunidad- -lo se,lo se,pero yo… -te prometo que volveré- -¿te puedo preguntar una cosa más?- Pregunta Carl a Connie -si…¿qué es?- -primero,necesito que ustedes se vayan- Dice Carl y los demás asienten y se alejan de ahí dejando a Connie y a Carl solos. _ -¿qué creen que le haya dicho?- Pregunta Carrie a todos. -no creo que sea bueno- Dice Larry cruzando sus piernas. -no lo creo,conociendo a Carl,creo que es una pregunta algo confusa y rara- Dice Laney -chicos- Connie se dirige hacia ellos junto a Carl tomados de la mano. -¿qué te pregunto?- Pregunta Kim a su hermana,Connie la abraza muy fuerte y la empieza besar en el cachete. -Kim,tengo buenas noticias,en realidad 2,una buena y una mala.- -¿cual es la buena?- pregunta Lenny -la buena es que a mi moneda le puse Phillip- dice Carl sacando una moneda de 25 centavos -¿y la mala?- pregunta Corey- -que es una moneda hembra- - ¡Carl y yo nos vamos a casar!- grita Konnie toda emocionada y feliz. -¿¡qué!?,eso es asombroso- Dice Kim -¡y serás mi madrina de bodas!- -eso es genial sis- -y la deje hacer la gira,pero…¡si le hacen algo les juró que los enterraré vivos y haré que los gusanos se coman pieza por sus órganos!- Todos asienten asustados a excepción de Connie,ver a Carl enojado daba enserió mucho miedo. - y…buena suerte- Carl le da un beso rápido a Connie y entra de nuevo a la escuela. -estoy tan feliz por ustedes amiga- Dice Carrie -si,serás la primera de nosotras en casarse,ya ni Trina- Dice Laney a lo que ellas 4 rieron. -pero pronto Trina será la segunda que se casé-dice Kon-ya que cuando ella regrese de París le pediré su mano. -no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu- Le dice Larry haciendo a Laney sonrojar. -a todo esto,¿qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunta Kim. -bueno…supongo que todo término bien- Dice Larry sonriendo. -¿alguien quiere ir a Belchys?- Pregunta Kin a lo que todos asienten. -hamburger- Dice Larry y todos se encamina hacia Belchys a excepción de Carrie,Corey se da cuenta de esto y va hacia su novia. -¿pasa algo Carrie?- -no,nada…es sólo que…todo esto ah pasado muy rápido,¿qué pasara con nosotros?- -¿a qué te refieres?- -hablo de nuestro futuro Corey,¿qué sucederá con nuestras bandas si Connie y Carl se casan y tienen un hijo o Lars y Laney se casan y tienen un hijo,que pasaría si Kon también se casa con Trina y tienen un hijo,y que tal si Kim y Kin se casan y tienen un hijo?,¿¡qué pasara con la banda si tu y yo nos casamos y tenemos un hijo!?- -whoa,Carrie tranquila,eso es muy repentino,por ahora,hay que disfrutar- -no lo se…estoy demasiada preocupada- Corey la besa y la mira. -no estés preocupada,ahora vamos con los chicos,hay que divertirnos- -creo que tienes razón- -adelantate,yo tengo que hacer algo primero- -ok-Carrie sigue a los demás y Corey voltea hacia nosotros. -bueno,gracias a todos por venir- Corey cierra la puerta de la cochera. FIN 


End file.
